The Blindness of Dreams
by TK2K
Summary: Takari, semi dark, Fluff


The Blindness of Dreams  
  
By,  
  
TK2K  
  
Why bother anyway? Thought TK as he walked down the street, She has no idea I even exist. thought TK, glancing over at a girl walking past, followed my a bunch of guys and Daisuki. he always get them, always..... he thought thinking back over last week, the week his life became pointless and all joy vanished.  
  
They had all been down at the ocean for a trip, the warm sun blazing overhead, a cool ocean breeze blowing off the water. They all piled out of the bus and ran towards the beach. Kari jumped, laughing as she ran and jumped into the water. TK gazed at her, her two piece bathing suit showed every curve of her body, the water splashing up catching the sun and reflecting back at him, making her appear glowing. He smiled to himself, today he would tell her, today, finally, it had taken two years to build up the courage to ask her out, but now was the time.  
  
TK rounded a corner back onto the main street. People walked by gaping at things, pulling out wads of money, being loud and rude. "Tourists" he said to himself, then the deeper parts of the memories surfaced again, never letting him forget.  
  
He decide to wait till they were alone, and took a walk on the beach. The cool water lapping at his feet, the crashing of the waves in the background, cries of seagulls overhead, he started back towards everyone else. The umbrellas made it difficult to spot everyone else, he would catch them for a moment, then loose them. He rounded the last one, wanting to see Kari. The site that met him froze his body. His eyes wide is shock, disbelief and pain. Davis was lying on top of Kari, kissing her. Kari pushed him off, seeing TK.  
  
TK shuddered at the memory, it was still just as painful now as it had been, he walked along the street, people passing by swiftly, girls pointing at him, giggling. He paid no notice, the only girl he had truly loved....... "Kari...." He whispered to himself  
  
"TK, its not what you think." She said quickly, "we were just."  
  
TK backed away, his heart heavy, there was a pressure below his heart like something was missing, his eyelids flickered, unable to hold there shape, they began to water, a single tear falling.  
  
"TK, its different, we weren't-"  
  
TK looked at her, the pain was too great, sense of lose too immense to comprehend. He turned and ran, he ran as fast as he could down the beach and onto a bus back to Tokyo. He had been avoiding them since.  
  
TK looked behind him, his eyes made contact with Kari's, they looked into each others eyes for a moment, the TK continued walking.  
  
"TK!" called Kari.  
  
TK ignored her, he didn't want to talk to her, she was too painful, the feeling she stirred up, the lingering passion, but with no where to go.  
  
"TK!" she ran up in front of him, "I haven't seen you in days." She said  
  
TK walked around her, not looking at her, leaving her with a surprised look on her face.  
  
"TK? What's wrong?" she asked  
  
He stopped and turned around, "You don't know what's wrong?" he said angrily.  
  
"no." she said  
  
He continued walking, "you and Davis." He whispered in her ear, and walked away, leaving her perplexed. Then she walked up to him and slapped him.  
  
"YOU BAKA!" she shouted at him.  
  
TK stopped, a strange expression crossed his face, a mixture of pain, startled and sadness. He looked at her.  
  
"DON'T YOU KNOW?" she yelled at him again, her voice unstable.  
  
"know what?" he asked.  
  
"HE........." she dropped her voice volume, almost to a whisper. "He knocked into me, we fell, that's all."  
  
TK looked at her, trying to see if she was telling the truth.  
  
"YOU BAKA!" she yelled slapping him again, her voice unsteady, a tear flew out of her eye as she shook he head.  
  
TK twisted his head at the slap, he put his hand up to it, but found one already there. He looked up, "K..Kari?" he said in disbelief.  
  
She started crying again, burying her head in his chest, "You never knew?" she asked.  
  
"I dreamed......" he said lifting her head up, tears of joy in his eyes, his face glowing with joy, "Kari....." he said  
  
".... I love you." She finished for him. She pulled herself up against him, moving her lips towards him.  
  
TK looked through his tear filled eyes, he moved closer to Kari and kissed her softly. Then backed off a few inches, her breath swept over his face and up his nose, her breath was hot against his. She pulled his head over, embracing him and kissing.  
  
Hundreds of thoughts raced through TK's mind, anticipation, joy, pleasure, happiness, but all soon subsided as he was lost in the kiss.  
  
"TK." Said Kari  
  
"Yes?" he said smiling at her.  
  
"I love you." She said staring into her eyes.  
  
TK though for a second, words were inadequate, nothing could describe the passion and love he felt for Kari. He leaned over, taking her hand is his, "Aishiteru." He whispered in her ear, "Aishiteru......." 


End file.
